Zorro
by rissapotter32
Summary: Hermione is meeting a mystery Zorro at the Halloween Ball. It's the last person she expected... first fic! plz be nice!


Summary: Hermione has a mysterious admirer for the Hogwarts Halloween ball. When she meets her date, Zorro. She is surprised to find out, it's the last person she expected.

Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, Harry and Hermione would be together!

"Oi! Hermione! Over here!" Ron yelled. Hermione smiled and ran over to where Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Draco were sitting.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said, taking a seat next to Luna. She looked around, realizing that someone was missing. "Where's Harry?"

"Honestly? No idea. He said he was coming...i think" Ron said thoughtfully. Hermione shook her head and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Don't worry Hermy, I'm sure he'll show up." Ginny said, winking at Hermione. Hermione scowled at the use of her nickname. "If he can get away, he's one of the hottest guys in school! Oh, besides you Honey!" Luna said, smiling at Ron.

"Speaking of hot, hottie at 5 o' clock!" Ginny whispered to Hermione across the table. Hermione spun around, startled as a gloved hand touched her shoulder. Her tiara flung of of her head.

"Whoa! Wouldn't want to lose that!" the boy said, catching the tiara in midair. He place it gently back on her head. "I'm sorry, i couldn't help asking you, may i have a dance?" Hermione giggled and nodded, letting him lead her to her feet. The boy turned around and winked quickly through the mask at the group of four. Before leading Hermione in a dance.

Hermione smiled and placed her hand on his upper arm. She smiled as she felt the seeker's toned muscles. They started dancing.

"So, you by any chance play Quidditch?" she asked smiling. He looked down at her, his bright green eyes dancing with laughter.

"If I told you you'd figure it out, wouldn't you?" she smiled at him and let him lead her through the music.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Draco asked from the small table.

"Of course! The plans simple! And going pretty well! I'm surprised Hermione didn't realize it was Harry! All he has to do is melt her heart, take her out to the gardens, reveal himself, and tell her he loves her! Fool proof...right?" Ginny said anxiously.

"Oh yes! That'll go _real _well! You know Hermione_ hates_ surprises!" Ron hissed. The four looked at the couple. Draco smacked his head as they saw Harry step on Hermione's feet.

"No taught him how to dance! Honestly!" Luna said shaking her head. Ginny suddenly jumped up and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Gin, where are you guys going?" Ron said, narrowing his eyes.

"We're going to spy dimwit!" Ginny hissed at him, dragging Draco to the floor. Luna squealed and dragged Ron onto the floor too. Ron gave Harry a look.

"Er..excuse me, miss, i don't think I caught your name!" the boy (Harry) said.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" Hermione said.

" Would you mind terribly if I went to fetch some drinks?"

"No! Not at all!" Hermione replied.

"Good! I'll be right back!" He said, rushing over to where Ron and Luna were standing.

"What!" he hissed, pretending to pour drinks.

"If you don't stop stepping on her feet, she'll never go out with you!" Ron hissed back.

"_Ronald!_ Don't worry Harry! Just use charm. Works every time!" Luna whispered. Harry nodded and picked up the drinks before returning to Hermione.

The rest of the night worked as according to plan and Harry was about to ask Hermione to come with him for some fresh air.

"So, erm... i was wondering if you wanted to-" Harry was cut of when Terry Boot came over and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, May I cut in?" he asked. Hermione looked at the boy.

"Sure" He mumbled, his face dropping.

"Don't worry! I'll hold the last dances for you...Zorro!" She winked at him. He automatically lightened up and ran over to where Ron , Ginny, Luna, And Draco were standing.

"Um, Potter, you can't take her outside, if you're not _with_ her!" Draco snickered.

"I'll get her back, right after this dance...yeah"

"Well, get away, if she sees you talking to us, it'll take her two seconds to figure out it's you!" Luna and Ginny said in chorus.

"Alright, dance is over anyways! Wish me luck!" with that Harry spun around, almost knocking over the ice sculpture.

"He's going to need it" Draco said.

"He's going to need a lot" Ron added.

"_boys!"_ Ginny and Luna sighed.

Harry walked over and tapped Terry on the shoulder, cutting in.

"Do you want to go to the gardens, it's more peaceful." Harry said quickly, before he lost control and kissed her.

"Sure!" Harry led Hermione to a secluded spot and sat her down on a bench.

"Okay...er... I'm not very good at this..um...arggg!" Harry ran a hand frustratingly through his hair

"Willyougooutonadatewithme?" he said quickly.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to but..there's one problem." Hermione whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"I don't know who's taking me"

Harry sighed and reached up to take of his mask.

"Wait!" He stopped abruptly.

"Let me do it" she said softly. Harry lowered his hands and let Hermione slip of the mask. She gasped.

"Harry?" He looked slowly up at her.

"Hey Mione"

Hermione stopped for a second. Then she grinned and threw her arms around his neck. He held her close as if his life depended on it. They stood like that for some time before they pulled apart.

" But, what about Cho?"

"Cho? Cho who?" Harry replied. He smiled and brushed his lips against hers. Hermione responded and snaked her arms around his neck and her hands into his hair. His arms were still latched on her slim waist. The need for air became prominent and they pulled apart.

Inside a group of students cheered after the couple was announced. Draco groaned as he handed over 13 sickles to Ron. In the heavens, Sirius looked down smiling and murmured something to himself.

"Harry owes me _big_ time"


End file.
